(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating item and, more particularly, to an core with a finger indentation to guide a user where to position the user's finger tip to launch the elongated core, with the core having an impact release trigger that expels an object concealed therein upon impact.
(2) Description of Related Art
Spinning tops have long been known in the art. A traditional spinning top is formed with a bulbous top and a single point upon which the top spins. Such tops are typically spun by pulling a string or other item that causes the top to rotate at a high rate of rotation, thereby providing the top with the traditional “spin.”
Alternatively, U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,584 (the '584 patent) describes a pinch-spin top, which is spun through the use of a pinching device. The top itself includes a ridge that runs around the circumference of the top. The pinching device can be positioned within the ridge and squeezed to shoot the top from the device, thereby causing the pinch-spin top to spin.
Another variation of the traditional top can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,089 (the '089 patent), which describes a spin top that includes a cylindrical body of substantially rotational symmetry around a longitudinal axis, with a pointed end face along the axis. The '089 patent describes a foot board (i.e., pinching device) that rests against the cylindrical body and that can be stomped upon to pinch the body from the foot board, causing the top to spin.
Thus, while both the '089 patent and the '584 patent teach a form of a pinch-spin top, they both rely upon a pinching device. Further, each of the cited references do not allow a user to easily spin the top unassisted, as they do not provide for finger markings to guide a user where to position the user's finger tip to launch the top.
In a separate field, toy projectiles have long been known in the art. Toy projectiles typically come in the form of toy guns that are formed to shoot an object from the gun. The toy guns typically include a finger trigger that, upon depression, causes a spring-loaded (or pneumatically powered) mechanism to expel the projectile from the toy gun.
While operable for manually shooting objects, such toy guns do not include impact triggers. Further, the projectiles themselves do not expel any further objects upon impact with another object.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a spinning top or shell with a finger indentation that enables a user to easily spin the shell by guiding the user where to position the user's finger tip during rotation of the shell, with the shell having an with an impact release trigger that expels an object concealed therein upon impact with another object or surface.